


Bittersweet Defeat

by EntangledBottles



Category: Into the Breach (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntangledBottles/pseuds/EntangledBottles





	Bittersweet Defeat

Bethany's mech shuddered, as the Vek charge blew through her shield and sent her flying into the building behind her, taking out yet another gridpoint. Damn. Another damn failed timeline. Reluctantly, she once more retreated into the breach, hoping to maybe, eventually, make a real difference. But she knew it was hopeless.

They finally brought down the final horrible goo blob, her first island saved. But she couldn't truly feel relief, she knew from the other Time Travelers, that to truly win, you had to bring down the Vulcano Hive. There was no way they could do so this timeline. The grid was already critical, no way it'd survive taking over yet another island, and THEN the assault on the volcano. How the others held on, she didn't know. the Harold Schmidt from the last timeline said he'd gone into the breach twenty times, and in seven of those managed to make it to the volcano, only to fail there, forced to jump again. How could he go on? She'd only seen the world end nine times, and she was already losing into despair. As they were flying over to the next island, she sat in her room, crying.

 

Max was a regular detritus pilot, unlike Jones and Isamu, both of whom were very skilled, in their own ways. But he'd been given a chance to fight, and he'd do all he could to help. He was walking through the ship, trying to brace his mind for the next fight, when he heard faint sounds of crying. Curious, and slightly worried, he walked over to the door, which turned out to be the door to Ms. Bethany's room, and knocked "Everything okay?" No response. Cautiously, he opened the door "Excuse me, Miss Bethany, are you alright?"  
"I- no, yes, I... I don't know. It just all feels so hopeless. ANd I am so useless!"  
"You're not useless! You're a skilled pilot and engineer! And usually so optimistic. What's happened?"  
"I'm not! A skilled pilot that is. And what good does being a skilled engineer do us? We're well past that point, in all timelines. And I ws never optimistc. I was Pragmatic, and naivee. I thought that with the rigth technology, the rigth strategies, defeating the Vek would be simple. But I have yet to succeed even once. And even when I do, what about all the countless timelines where I didn't? For every time we save a person, we let the same person die ten times over! What's the point! I- Maybe. Maybe ten timelines is enough for one pilot... Maybe I should just-"  
"No! Please miss Bethany, don't say that!"  
"Why not? I'm not usefully anymore. Pinaccle Sheilds are as good as we can get them. And that's all I was ever good for..."  
"That's not true! You're a skilled pilot, a strong, beautiful woman! Don't give up, I'm sure that with your help, well beat the Vek soon!"  
"... Beautifull?"  
"Um, well, i mean, yes, but I didn't mean, i just-"

Bethany shut him up with a kiss, and pushed him onto the bed. Soon, their clothes where gone, and making pasionate love, and soon, he reached climax, letting his seed out. Into the Breach.


End file.
